Welcome to the Family
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: A songfic about Albus being greeted by his soon to be brother-in-law at the Engagement Party! Should Albus be worried? The song is Welcome to the Family by Little Big Town!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!_

Well this song I heard on youtube and thought it'd be funny to write about. enjoy please!!!

**Welcome to the Family**

On the island of Islay just outside of Scotland is a wizarding village called Crimson Falls. The village received its name because it is said that at the waterfall outside of the town is where Godric Gryffindor proposed to Rowena Ravenclaw while his Phoenix burst into Crimson flames around the falls.

At the heart of this city is the McGonagall Clan. This pureblood family runs practically every thing in the little town and is related to almost everyone in it as well.

Today though there was a celebration in the village! Why one may ask? Well it is because the youngest child and only daughter of Magnus McGonagall is engaged to marry the great Albus Dumbledore!!

So it is only natural the whole town would turn up at the McGonagall estate for the engagement party.

But is Albus aware of how protective the McGonagall's are of their baby sister?

****

Welcome to the family

**Hope you have a real good life**

**With my baby Sister**

**Yeah, she make a real good wife**

**I hope you have lots of babies**

**And you get a real good job**

"Well what do you think Albus? Quite the turn out eh?" Regan McGonagall laughed as he clapped Albus hard on the back and handed him a glass of Scottish Whiskey.

After hiding a grunt from how hard the blow was Albus smiled and took the glass. "Yes it is quite a turn out," Albus nodded.

"You know I'm glad you and Minerva are going to get married. We always said she'd make a great wife to someone," Regan replied.

"Yes…I'm just lucky she chose and old coot like me," Albus nodded.

"I hope you plan on kids. She's a natural with children."

"I do hope we have a few," Albus nodded.

"I heard you just got promoted to Headmaster," Regan nodded.

"Yes I did. I'm looking forward to making some changes," Albus nodded sipping his whiskey.

****

I hope you don't mind company

**Cause we'll be there a lot**

**Now Brother let me give you some brotherly advice**

**If you know what's good for you; you'll treat her right**

"Yeah I hope you don't mind company cause we're liable to pop up at any time; you know we have to make sure she's being treated right," Regan continued.

"I give my word she will be," Albus shook his head.

"That's good to know; because some brotherly advice if I may?"

"Yes?" Albus nodded.

****

Cause grandpa's the local sheriff

**Yeah he's the judge and the jury too**

**Uncle Bill's the undertaker's son **

**And he'll dig a hole for you**

**Cousin Jesse's; he's just crazy**

**And he'll fight you just for fun**

**Mama's got a real bad temper**

**And Daddy's got a shotgun**

"Around here we run things. Grandpa McGonagall is in control of the law. He's the captain of the police, the judge, and the jury. Uncle Bill over there is the under taker's son and be glad to dig the hole for you. Of course our cousin Jesse is just crazy and likes to fight for fun," Regan laughed, "And you'll soon find mama's got a nasty temper and daddy's got a nice shot with his wand."

Albus eyed Regan not sure where he was going with this as the man continued to point out family members.

****

Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to this side of the tracks**

"You know you chose well. A Scottish lassie is the best," Regan sighed putting his arm around Albus while he drank his own whiskey.

"Indeed," Albus said feeling a little uncomfortable.

****

And ever you ever leave her

**You ain't coming back**

**My Nephew Red's a hunter**

**And he's gonna hunt you down**

**Just like the last one**

**The body still ain't been found**

"I'm only warning you because it's only fair. But if you ever harm or leave Mina you _won't_ be coming back," Regan said seriously, "My nephew, I call him Red, he's a professional hunter and he'll find you easy."

Albus looked at the man with trepidation. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"That the last boy that played with Minerva's heart was never found," Raymond (Red) said in passing on the dance floor.

Albus gulped and took a large swig of his drink.

**  
Now I like you fine; and there ain't nothing wrong**

**But boy you better take care of her…**

"Now don't get flustered Albus," Regan said giving the wizard a one armed hug, "We all like you fine."

"Some how I don't get that," Albus said sounding a little wary.

"Now come on Albus this is all in good fun," Regan grinned, "I'm just giving a fair warning that you better take good care of Minerva or we will come after you!"

****

Cause grandpa's the local sheriff

**Yeah he's the judge and the jury too**

**Uncle Bill's the undertaker's son **

**And he'll dig a hole for you**

**Cousin Jesse's; he's just crazy**

**And he'll fight you just for fun**

**Mama's got a real bad temper**

**And Daddy's got a shotgun**

"Grandpa will vouch we did nothing wrong, Uncle Bill will get rid of the evidence, Cousin Jesse will fight you just for the fun of it, mama's temper you can't hide from, and daddy's gonna finish the job," Regan explained.

"Am I to believe I will 'disappear' if I have done anything harmful to Minerva?" Albus asked.

Regan shook his head saying it was a joke then gave Albus a warning look before joining in the clan on the dance floor for a traditional Scottish dance leaving Albus to ponder everything he had just heard.

* * *

Late that night as he lay in bed with Minerva sleeping peacefully on his chest; he couldn't stop thinking about what Regan had said.

"Albus what's wrong?" Minerva asked sleepily as she sat up a bit to look in his face.

"Minerva…your last fiancée…"

"What about him?" Minerva asked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What happened to him?" Albus asked.

"He moved to America. He lives in Kansas and his happily married. Why?" Minerva asked confused.

"No reason at all my dear," he smiled and kissed her lovingly as he snuggled with her deeper into the covers. She sighed happily closing her eyes.

Albus slowly succumbed to sleep; but his last thought was to make darn sure he never mistreated Minerva Catherine McGonagall…after all….he may not be as lucky as the last one.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
